At The Beginning Of Christmas
by Indigo Child
Summary: This is a DG holiday oneshot I wrote in 2005 for a friend. Summary: Draco has something he wants to ask Ginny. Will he have the courage to face his task? Complete.


**At The Beginning Of Christmas**

Her porcelain face looked so angelic as she stood there all alone, leaning her back against the wall. His eyes were immediately drawn to her mouth as he watched her lips part slightly only to let out a small sigh. Watching her was too tantalizing, he needed to make his move.

He had already come to the conclusion that his timing would never be right. His longing for the fiery red-head had been stirring inside him for nearly a year now and the fact that the girl's brother and ex-boyfriend were his arch enemies didn't make things look too promising. And then there was the issue of loyalty and where he stood with his views on the Dark Lord's war. His 'assignment' last year haunted him to this very day and caused many students to shrink back in fear whenever he passed by.

As a result of his growing feelings and the fact that he faced the inevitable, he vowed to himself to seize any opportunity he could to express himself to the girl invading his mind. Ginny Weasley. At this point, what did he have to lose? Nothing… for he no longer held any of the legendary Malfoy dignity that he once did. It truly was astounding. Things were so different for him now after that fateful day during his sixth year at Hogwarts. He shivered when he remembered what Snape did to protect him and prevent him from walking down the path of no return. In the end, he had been grateful. But he couldn't help but feel saddened as well.

His gray eyes locked onto her face and he began making his way towards the girl. His heart suddenly leapt when he remembered that both Harry and Ron weren't around as they, along with Hermione, were away on orders by The Order of the Phoenix. Being a Slytherin, he knew that this increased his chances somewhat… at least for the time being.

As he approached her, Draco noticed that Ginny was suddenly talking to someone. Was that Neville Longbottom? No matter, the two of them were fast friends and nothing more. Draco felt no jealousy or competitive streak course through his veins as he watched the two Gryffindors conversing.

Finally, he had reached his goal.

Neville looked over at Draco and arched an eyebrow, "Malfoy."

"Longbottom," Draco answered. "I'd like to talk to Weasley here."

Ginny just sniffed at him and gave Neville a pleading look as if she'd prefer he stay and not leave her alone.

"It's a matter of great importance, really."

Neville heaved a sigh and looked down at Ginny, "I'll just be over there."

Ginny frowned and then reluctantly nodded.

"What could you possibly have to say to me, Malfoy?"

Draco just smirked, he could feel a touch of his old self returning, "I don't have anything to say, but there's something I'd like to do provided that I have your permission, that is."

Ginny's face twisted in bewilderment, "I don't understand…" her voice trailed.

Draco pointed up, indicating that the red-head ought to see what he was motioning towards.

Suddenly, the girl's face flushed, "You can't be serious!" she almost giggled. But the mistletoe hanging above her really said it all.

"Quite."

Draco's gaze was intense and she felt as though he were suddenly not just looking into her eyes, but into her soul.

"Oh, all right. I don't see what harm it could have."

A genuine smile crept onto the blond boy's face and he immediately leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. After all, he didn't want to appear too forward and he was indeed a gentleman despite what anyone said about him.

Just as his lips were about to make sweet contact with her cheek, she turned slightly and his lips were suddenly touching hers. The feeling was instant electricity and he was sad to pull away. As he looked down at her angelic face he could feel the butterflies buzzing around in his stomach. More than anything he was hoping that she liked the kiss and would let him kiss her again one day.

"That was… nice," she smiled.

Draco's heart leapt, "Really?" he sounded so unsure.

"You've changed, haven't you? You haven't been the same since last year. I've noticed that."

Draco smiled at the fact that he hadn't gone unnoticed by her, "You could say that."

"You have. And I'm glad."

"Me too." At that, he kissed the girl's hand, "Thank you for the kiss, Ginevra."

She paused for a moment and allowed the Slytherin to hold her hand a moment longer, "You are most welcome. And if you'd like, you may find me willing to give you another."

Draco's face was beaming with happy delight and instantly he caressed her face with his hand. He leaned in towards her, but rather than kissing her, he pressed his forehead against hers. His eyes closed and he let out a sigh, "Thank you, Ginny."

"For what?" she whispered.

"For making this holiday memorable."

At that, the two smiled at each other and leaned in towards one another and kissed.

A little ways off, Neville Longbottom looked over at the two. He couldn't help but smile. He knew that Draco had changed, and for the better, for he had noticed the differences in his behavior during the course of the year. Plus, he had a knack for judging peoples' character and he could see it plainly that these two were meant to be and it couldn't have happened at a better time of year.


End file.
